Verdades
by Persephone Spenser
Summary: Todas as verdades eram dela agora, todas as verdades que ele disse antes de partir, principalmente aquela última palavra. Oneshot SasuSaku


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Todos seus personagens são de total propriedade de Masashi Kishimoto. Mas o Gaara e o Kiba são meus e quero ver quem tira eles de mim u.ú

* * *

**Verdades**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Ela poderia ter dito mentiras, mas preferiu o caminho mais doloroso. Poderia ter inventado histórias, mas preferiu fazer o certo. Poderia ter usado milhares de artifícios apenas para poder tê-lo ao lado dela por mais tempo, mas preferiu respeitar a vontade dele. Ela se lembrava diariamente daquela noite, e se amaldiçoava por ter sido tão fraca a ponto de não fazer nada que não fosse chorar. Mas ela também se lembrava de uma de uma coisa que ninguém poderia tirar dela, uma verdade, a _sua _verdade: ele lhe dissera obrigado. E isso era tudo que ela precisava.

Por três anos, três longos anos, ela treinou. Afundou-se no treinamento, apenas por ele. Quando pensava em desistir se lembrava daquela noite, na saída da vila, quando duas crianças se viram pela última vez. Ela se lembrava claramente das palavras dele, uma por uma. A lembrança de cada palavra doía mais que qualquer coisa. Doía mais que uma lâmina atravessando sua carne.

"_Eu não posso ser como você ou como o Naruto."_

Mentira. Ele podia. Podia, mas não quis. Ele não tinha mais família, isso era verdade, mas ele tinha ao time sete, e isso era uma verdade maior ainda. Ele tinha não só a ela, mas tinha também a Naruto e Kakashi. Ele escolheu ficar sozinho. Ele poderia ter escolhido ser feliz ao lado deles, e quanto a ela, ela poderia ter feito mais, poderia ter faladomais, poderia ter _agido _mais. Poderia ter feito milhares de coisas para que ele ficasse. Mas porque colocar a própria felicidade acima da felicidade da pessoa que amava? Isso não era o certo. E a verdade era que ela sempre fazia o certo. _Sempre._

"_De agora em diante... Um novo caminho se abrirá para todos nós."_

Isso era verdade. Um novo caminho se abriu para todos, inclusive para ela. Afinal, se não fosse por ele, ela não teria crescido. Teria sido aquela menina acuada para sempre. Se ele não tivesse partido, e levado consigo um pedaço do coração dela, hoje ela não seria uma ninja tão forte. Se ele ainda estivesse ali com eles, ela teria se recusado a crescer. Continuaria a ser fraca. O novo caminho dela havia sido aberto única e exclusivamente por ele, e para ele. E a verdade era que naquele aspecto em especial, ela o agradecia por ter partido. A verdade era que ele havia a transformado indiretamente em uma pessoa melhor. Aquela verdade, _aquela _em particular, era que ela gostava da nova Sakura.

"_Você realmente é irritante."_

Outra verdade. Incômoda, mas ainda assim não deixava de ser uma verdade. Ela fora uma criança muito irritante, mas ele se surpreenderia se visse como ela mudou. Não era mais aquela menina que gritava constantemente, nem aquela garota que declarava seu amor sempre que tinha oportunidade. Ela havia aprendido a se controlar, a respeitar os sentimentos alheios. Assim como respeitou naquela noite. Agora já não se martirizava tanto por ter deixado-o escapar, nem por ter culpado Naruto e os outros por não terem o trazido de volta. A verdade é que ela ainda era _realmente _irritante, mas de um jeito relativamente bom. O jeito como nunca desistia em uma luta, por exemplo, era muito irritante. O jeito como persistia em seus treinamentos, era irritante. O jeito como sempre buscava por perfeição como médica e ninja era algo irritante. Ela era irritante, em cada detalhe. E isso era outra verdade, outra que as lembranças dele lhe revelavam com o tempo.

"_Sakura... Obrigado" _

Essa era a última verdade que ele dissera antes de partir. A última e a mais verdadeira também. Ele lhe agradecera por anos de dedicação, lealdade e amor incondicional. Ele tinha muito que agradecer a ela, afinal ela lhe mostrara que ele tinha um porto seguro, um lugar para onde voltar caso cumprisse sua vingança, ou caso ela fracassasse. Mas ela, ela tinha muito mais a agradecer a ele. Ele a tornara forte, a tornara o que ela era agora.

E todas aquelas verdades que ele dissera, todas, uma por uma, faziam parte da nova Sakura. Aquela que já esperara três anos, e esperaria o tempo que fosse preciso para tê-lo de volta. As dificuldades, os desafios, nada importaria, porque no final seu prêmio seria o maior de todos: o amor dele. E aquela era uma verdade irrefutável, uma verdade que junto ás outras se tornava maior, e a dava forças para continuar a viver. Agora até a menor das verdades fazia diferença para ela. Porque todas as verdades lhe pertenciam agora, e ninguém tiraria isso dela.

* * *

_Olá!_

_Uau! Consegui escrever isso em menos de uma noite, e estou morrendo de sono e nem madrugada é, por isso talvez essa fic não tenha ficado tão boa, já que eu sou ótima para começar as coisas, mas péssima para finais. Enfim, essa fic é presente para a minha melhor amiga a Babilônia (talvez, algum dia ela venha a usar essa conta aqui no fanfiction), mas ela sabe que é para ela. Talvez não seja um presente adequado para a sua presente situação, mas como eu escrevi antes de tudo isso acontecer eu resolvi postar mesmo assim. Por que você é a única pessoa que me faz escrever esse casal que eu não simpatizo. A primeira que eu escrevi era focada no Sasuke, já essa é focada na Sakura porque eu quero que você se sinta ela. Você sabe que eu te amo, e que estou com você para tudo oks?_

_Deixando a parte sentimental para lá, quem quiser deixar uma review pode deixar, eu não mordo xD Ficou boa? Ótima? Péssima? Façam essa baka feliz e apertem o botãozinho roxo ali em baixo. E me desculpem por qualquer erro eventual, essa fic não foi betada, então talvez eu tenha deixado alguma coisa passar._

_E somente a título de curiosidade, essas falas em itálico são parte do último diálogo entre Sasuke e Sakura, no episódio 109. O único em que eu senti pena da rosada –sai correndo para não levar pedradas-_

_Até a próxima;_

_Beijos!_


End file.
